Trampolines and other types of jumping structures with spring-actuated jumping beds (herein collectively referred to as “trampolines”) offer healthy and fun recreation and sport, and they are gaining in popularity. For example, small scale exercisers and play structures are starting to include a spring-mounted jumping bed to facilitate play and exercise effectiveness.
Significant improvements in recent years aimed at improving the safety and durability of trampolines have contributed significantly to the rise in their popularity. For example, most trampolines sold today include a safely enclosure that provides a protective net around the perimeter of the trampoline bed. This prevents inadvertently falling off the trampoline. In addition, spring covers are secured over the springs extending to the trampoline bed, thereby preventing inadvertent contact with the springs during use.
Despite these improvements, over time the effectiveness of these safety items tends to diminish. For example, the spring covers are usually detachable pads that tend to need replacing long before the trampoline bed itself. Some customers may forego the expense of replacing the pads and simply choose to not install any pads over the springs. Similarly, the lower portion of the safety enclosure net needs to be effectively secured near the jumping surface of the bed, but existing attachment structures can cause confusion with some installers as to where such lower portions are to be connected.
Similarly, most trampolines beds are secured to springs with spaced apart grommets that extend through the bed material. This causes the forces generated during use of the trampoline to be isolated at the grommets thereby creating areas of high tension and other areas of less tension around the perimeter of the trampoline bed during use. Over time, this variability in tension can cause uneven and premature wear of the trampoline bed.